Memory
by Girlbubble7991
Summary: Well it's my story of chell...yup  Ok longer explanation it's chells past, she was found on the doorsetp of aperture and adopted by cathrine and live at aperture. OK better :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: erm I got this idea and wanted to write it... yeh SO LET THE STORY BEGIN! **

Chapter 1: found

It was late night but at aperture science things were still up and running, not that the emploies were to happy about this.

'I don't see why Mr Johnson says we have to work so late, I mean when has he ever worked hard in his life.'

'You know I am the C.E.O of a company, you've got to work hard to get here, maybe with some luck and life's lemons. This has been cave Johnson and remember I'm always listening.' Cave Johnson took his finger off the button of the microphone and lent back in his chair.

'Ya know Caroline?' He sighed

'What is it Mr. Johnson?' His assitant asked looking into his office.

'No one seems to get that maybe I don't do all that much wok now, but I'm the founder and C.E.O. of a growing successful company , for gods sake! I had to work my behind off to get this far!I Just don't get it '

'I don't get it either Mr. Johnson.' Answered Caroline faithfully, though still truthfully.

'Ahh well at least I know you'll never betray me, right.'

'Of course not Mr. Johnson.' Said Caroline smiling. Cave opened his mouth as thouh he was going to continue when the microphone buzzed into action, emiting the voice of one of the scientist sounding stuned.

'Erm, Mr Johnson, somethings been found down here.'

Cave leaped into action.

'It's not a Black Mesa spy is it? They know they can never catch up with us and now they want to steal from us!'

'No sir, its... Well, I think you'd better come and see.'

Cave Johnson arrived near the exit followed quickly by Caroline.

'So what is it?' He asked angrily

'She was just... on the doorstep.' Said the scientist, holding up something wrapped in a dirty, once with blanket.

'what it is?' asked Cave Johnson aprihensivly. He seemed like he didn't want to get to close to the dirty bundle, but Caroline didn't seem to have that problem, she edged forward slightly, looked into the bundle and gasped.

"what is it Caroline.' Cave asked worridly. Caroln had taken the bundle in her arms.

'It's a baby Mr Johnson.'

Cave paused. Then turned the scientist.

'A BABY? YOU CALLED ME DOWN HERE FOR A BABY! WHAT DO I CARE ABOUT BABIES, RIGHT YOU'VE PROBABLY GUESSED BUT YOU ARE FIERED!' He shouted at her, and she backed into a wall.

'So Caroline what do we do with-' Cave stopped suddenly when he saw Caroline. She was gripping the bundle protectivly.

'Caroline.' He sighed 'What use does this company have with a baby.'

'But... Sir she's so... Alone.' Said Caroline, staring at him with pleading eyes. I looked back and sighed.

'Alright. Fine but as soon as possible it's spending most of it's time in the daycare.' He walked off muttering something about women and babies.

The scientist (or ex-scientist) walked over to Caroline carefully.

'So you're going to keep her.'

'I think so.'

'You gonna give her a name.'

Caroline paused. Then she smiled.

'when I was little there was a name I wanted to name my daughter if I ever had one.'

'Whats that?'

'Chell.'

**A/N: SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEASE! SO THAT I KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! Anyway, me aside, thinl of that poor button, it'll think you hate it. do you want the poor sweet inocenr reveiw button to think you hate it? no. OK BYE *waves* **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I AM SOO SORRY THAT THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG, I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF! oh and thanks for all the comments! So yeh I'm finally getting back to this :D at 12:50 midnight. WHY IS NIGHT TIME THE ONLY TIME I CAN EVER WRITE? SOMEONE TELL ME? let's see what day i'll finish this, at 1:00 in the morning. SO I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS!**

Chapter 2: Fears

Over time the baby grew into a small girl, she spent most of her time in the aperture day care center, or at least she was supposed to. For she was a very adventurous child and once she got old enough to think of it, she started to devise ways to get out of the day care center, this often cause distress, be it to the head of the daycare center, to scientists who's work she got in the way of or even to her mother.

However, she was never in danger, until one day. She snuck out of the day care center through a misjudgedly unguarded air vent cover.

She decided that she ought to attempt to discover deeper depths of the center, she she kept searching until she didn't recognize where she was.

Eventually she heard a lot of loud bangs and headed towards them.

The sound stopped just as she turned the corner to find another vent, which lead to a small platform, from what she could see, not far away was some sort of conveyer belt and to her left some scientist were jotting down notes onto clip boards, she guessed she wouldn't be able to stop them from noticing her, but she was fine with that.

She recognized one of them. His name was Dr Hern, and she liked him, he was normally very forgiving of her adventures.

She edged the vent open quietly and crawled out. Just then an odd thing can along the conveyer belt, it looked like a oval with three legs and a big red circle in the middle, Chell didn't have much time to take this in however, as she heard Dr. Herns voice shout her name and turned to she him vaunt over the barrier between the scientists and the platform and he grabbed her and swept her around behind a wall, Chell was so startled that she just buried her face in his coat, the banging was much louder here, and it scared her, she heard it stop and a lot of shouting, she opened her eyes and looked up at Dr. Hern and was surprised at how scary he looked and sounded when he said.

'Right. We're calling Carolin.'

Chell was sitting on a small chair when Carolin burst in, and she looked much scarier than Dr. Hern. She knelt in front of Chell and grabbed her shoulder so had it hurt.

'WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CHELL! I HAVE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN NOT TO SEEK AWAY LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO AND NOW THIS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED!' Chell was stunned and just stared at her mother.

'WELL DO YOU!' All Chell could do was just shake her head slightly as tears stared to form in her eyes, and Caroline relaxed her grip and instead pulled Chell into a huge hug and muttering in a shaky voice

'Of corse you don't, of corse.'

Then the speaker crackled and Cave Johnson's voice came out of it.

'Hey Caroline, did that kid mess up any tests, she better not have. Ether way please get back here. Now!' Caroline put her down and turned to Dr. Hern.

'Look James can you take Chell back to the day care center, and tell them to guard every possible exit.' Then she opened the door and walked out, her low heels clacking louder than usual.

Chell looked up at Dr. Hern. he sighed and held out a hand, she took it and they headed back to the center.

That night Caroline had a dream.

She was walking through the halls of Aperture holding Chell's hand, Chell was skipping happily, it was that first time she'd taken Chell anywhere other than from her room to the daycare center, and just like then Chell seemed happy and interested in everything and everyone, but Caroline felt uneasy, as if something bad was going to happen. Suddenly the floor in front of them fell away and she just managed to grab Chell back before she fell into the black abyss.

'I see you.'

Before Caroline could do anything but turn around bullets slammed into Chell, and she was blasted forward with such force her hand was forced from Caroline's and Chell tumbled over the edge, and she was screaming, and Caroline was screaming.

Caroline shot up in her bed sweating and breathing heavily but the scream hadn't stopped.

'MUMMY!' Caroline bolted out of her bed and streaked into Chell's room.

Chell was stilling up in bed hugging her bear. Caroline sat on the bed and hugged her.

'Hey sweetie what's up, nightmare?' Chell nodded her head slightly, Caroline grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and dabbed at the small girls eyes and made her blow her nose.

'What happened.'

'I-it was really dark and-' Chell hiccuped 'and some was chasing me and I w-was running then I c-couldn't move a-a-and-' but the crying and hiccups ment that Chell couldn't keep going.

'Honey would you like to sleep in my room?'

'uh huh.' Muttered Chell nodding. Caroline picked her up and took her back to her room and they got into Caroline's bed, Chell cuddled up to her mother and Caroline put a protective arm around her as they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: well as it turns out I managed to do it in one night and it is now 1:45 in the morning. I HAVE SCHOOL 2MORROW! oh and is misjudgedly a word, if so how is it spelt (I'm guessing it's not) ANYWAY remember that the button will be sad if you don't comment. **


End file.
